


As Exotic as Ice Cold Milk

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Breastfeeding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Al finds out the secret behind Ed’s stouter, healthier body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic (NSFW) http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sonjajade/22784272/10916/10916_640.jpg

“That was some meal, Winry,” Al said as he pushed away from the table, politely burping quietly into his napkin.  “I’ve gotten accustomed to Xingese food, but there’s very little that beats a good pork roast with all the trimmings.”

"I’m glad you enjoyed it!” she beamed as she and Mei cleared the table.  She glanced at Edward, who was bouncing James on his knee.  “Do you want to take your dessert at the table or would you rather wait until later?”

“I think if I wait til later James might have a little something to say about it,” he replied.  “It’s no big deal, you can bring it out.”  The women  finished gathering the plates and disappeared into the kitchen where a pot of coffee had been set to brew before Winry served dinner, and an apple pie was being kept warm in the oven.

“I can’t believe how much you’ve filled out,” Al said.  “I don’t know how you’re gonna feel about this, but you look more and more like Dad every time I see you.”

“’S alright.  After all, the old bastard does make up half of my genetic code.  It’s only right that I resemble him some.”  He grinned at his little brother, not so little anymore.  “And you’ve filled out too.  Must be all that exotic Xingese sex that goes on in that palace you call home.  Puts muscle in places normal people don’t use.”

Al grinned.  “You’d love it there.  Really, even though I’ve been over there a long time now, there’s still new things to see and do all the time.  You should come back with us when we go, you could stay for a little while.”

“Not with Winry pregnant again.  Travelling through the desert would be too hard on her, even on that new railway.  Maybe one day.”  Just then, his lovely wife came through the door carrying a tray with coffee mugs, the percolator and what looked like a tall glass of milk… and she set the milk down in front of Ed… and he didn’t sputter and scream about it.

In fact, he thanked her _and began to drink it._   **_Willingly, as if he enjoyed it._**

“What the hell is this?” Al breathed.  “Since when do you touch milk?”

“Since-”

“Oh come on, Al!  Can’t he have a change of taste?  Let’s just eat the pie!”  Winry shoved a plate with a slice of apple pie on it in his face and then all but stabbed him with the fork she offered him.

“Win, it’s alright, just relax!” Ed said gently.  “I’m sure it’s not uncommon in Xing for-”

“Really, I don’t know what the big deal is, Ed just figured out he didn’t like _cow’s_ milk was all.  But isn’t it good that he’s drinking milk now?  I think that’s how come his build it getting stockier!” she stammered, trying to change the subject.

Mei’s eyes glimmered mischievously.  “So what kind of milk is it?” she asked.

Winry’s face was the portrait of terror, and then Ed answered simply, “It’s breast milk.”

Al roared with laughter.  “Really?” he cried as Winry slid under the table, hiding her shame.  “And I thought Xing had exotic fare, how little did I know!”  If he’d kept his eyes open, he might’ve been able to dodge the wrench that caught him upside the head.


End file.
